Me olvidaras
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Quería odiarlo con todo mi ser, pero no podía, lo amaba, y él se casaría con mi prima, con Emily, y no podía olvidarlo... Song fic dedicado a Sam de Leah


Hola!!, bueno esta historia se me ocurrio cuando escuche la cancion, y se me ocurrio que , bueno, siempre vemos a Leah como fuerte, casi al borde de ser de piedra, creo que como es mujer, tambien tiene momentos de "debilidad", es justo verla vulnerable, aunque sea una vez, jeje, tengan piedad, es mi primer Songfic, la canción es Me olvidaras de Yuridia, disfrutenlo

* * *

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Seth detrás de la puerta

-Aún no empieza, tardaré unos minutos más-dije mirando el espejo

Sabes que yo

No se olvidar

Me tiembla el corazón

Me falta voluntad

¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? La boda estaba lista, en minutos todo terminaría, aquel por el que en algún momento lloré y, aunque yo no quisiera seguía amando, se casaría con mi prima, que era casi mi hermana; yo era la dama de honor, pero ahora no lo sabía, no estaba segura; yo Leah la indomable, la rebelde, la fortaleza encarnada, no estaba segura de poder soportar la ceremonia, después de todo no soy tan fuerte como todos creen…

Tu mi peor

Debilidad

Te miro y mi valor

Se empieza a derrumbar

Supongo que antes de todo este asunto de los lobos no era una arpía-definición de los pensamientos de la manada-vamos, ahora tengo que hacerme la valiente, y, cuando lo miro, toda esa valentía desaparece, como si nunca hubiese existido

Pero sé que te vas

Decidiste por los dos

Que no queda más

Que decir adiós

_Flashback_

-Leah, tenemos que hablar-dijo Sam 3 días después de conocer a Emily

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunté con una sonrisa

-Lo nuestro no funcionará, ya no tenemos nada en común-concluyó

-Es broma ¿cierto?-a sonrisa se borro de mi rostro

-No, Leah-susurró moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro-tú te mereces a alguien mejor que yo, alguien que te ame

-¿Rompes todas tus promesas? ¿Y tú recuerdo? ¿Qué pretendes que haga con él?-reclamé aún en shock

-Me olvidarás-indicó con una sonrisa triste en el rostro

_Fin Flashback_

Me olvidaras

Y nuestro amor

Se perderá como la noche

Como el tiempo en el reloj

No sé que ganaba con esto, ¿recordar? ¿Para qué? Para abrir heridas que, bueno, en realidad no estaban cerradas

-¡Ay Leah!-suspiré y me dije-¿Y lo olvidaste?

Mire mi reflejo, una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por mi mejilla. Reí tristemente, él me pidió olvidarlo y yo simplemente no puedo, ¿y él?, me remplazo tan fácil que ni siquiera hubo tiempo de dolor y arrepentimiento, claro, para él

Me quedará

Solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior

Mi corazón estaba lleno de tanto dolor, tanta amargura, no podía ver mis ojo en el espejo, porque parecían los de una muerta en vida, en mi cielo ya no había sol y llovía cada noche, en mi vida ya no había nada que mereciera la pena para respirar

Me asustará

La oscuridad

Y no sabré que hacer

Con tanta soledad

Estoy llena de tanto miedo, me asusta la soledad, aunque haya vivido con ella por mucho tiempo, me asusta no ser fuerte, me asustan tantas cosas, que no tienen sentido

Y seré para ti

Un recuerdo en un rincón

Una foto gris

En tu corazón

-Leah ¿estás bien?-dijo Sam detrás de la puerta

-Sí, en un momento voy-mi voz estaba rota, los sollozos empezaban a crearse en mi pecho

-De acuerdo-su voz se alejó, lo que me hizo pensar, que yo no signifique nada, mi voz se oía completamente rota y sin embargo, dijo "de acuerdo" y se marchó

Me olvidaras

Y nuestro amor

Se perderá como la noche

Como el tiempo en el reloj

-Me olvido-susurre al espejo-peor que eso, ya ni siquiera importo-sollocé un momento

Nuestro amor había pasado inadvertido para él, pasó como cientos de personas pasan cerca de ti sin darse cuenta, pasó como los segundos en un año

Me quedará

Solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior

Corrí a la ventana y salí por ella, dirigiéndome al bosque, necesitaba pensar, e intentar tranquilizar mi dolor; tal vez la imprimación sea involuntaria y significa que mi nombre desapareciera de él, como si nunca hubiese existido, como si no hubiera prometido tantas cosas

Quiero escapar retroceder

Quiero borrarte de mi piel

Pero en tu amor vuelvo a caer

Y no puedo odiarte

Ni olvidarte

Quería odiarlo, odiar a Sam con todo mi ser, por haberme cambiado por mi prima, por haberme abandonado, por ser tan insensible, pero no podía, aún lo amaba, y lo peor de todo era que no podía olvidarlo, borrarlo de mi piel, de mi corazón y de mi mente, escapar no era una opción porque ¿Cómo quedaría yo? ¿Cómo una cobarde? Jamás, Leah Clearwater no era una cobarde, no importa cuánto duela, nadie jamás tiene que saberlo

-¿Y eso servirá?-arrugue mi nariz ¿Quién había invitado a los chupasangre?-Sam y Jake-y no cualquier chupasangre, tenía que ser el lector de mentes

-Eso no te importa-espeté, estaba detrás de mí, iba en contra de mi naturaleza, pero no voltee, ¿Por qué dejar que el enemigo me vea débil?

-Algún día encontrarás de quien imprimarte-afirmó ignorando mi pensamiento anterior

-Soy un punto muerto en genética-respondí dando la vuelta y agachando la mirada

-¿Por qué no dejas que Carlisle te examiné? Para que quede confirmado que no eres un punto muerto-dijo con voz tranquila

Era ilógico, tonto, no, tonto no, era estúpido, pero me lancé a los brazos del chupasangre, sollozando, pero él no me alejó, me abrazó y eso me tranquilizó

-Puedo darte una coartada, sino quieres verlo-susurro solo para mí

-Me he vuelto masoquista, iré de todos modos-suspiré y me alejé de él-me veo…

-No, tal vez noten el asqueroso hedor a vampiro, pero solo eso-dijo sonriendo, bromeando

-Gracias-musite, la primera vez en años que lo decía con sinceridad

Me quedará

Solo dolor

Con hilos cerrados

Lluvia en mi interior

La boda terminó, él se casaba para ser feliz por siempre, y yo, bueno, mi corazón y mi alma murieron, pero, tal vez, solo tal vez, Edward-nunca recordaba los nombres de los chupasangre, pero algo me hizo recordarlo-tenga razón, algún día yo seré feliz, pero mientras llegue mi imprimación, mi excepción a la regla, mientras llega, me quedaré sola con mi dolor…

* * *

Que tal?? soy buena para esto?? plis dejen RR que sean abuxeos o aplausos, sugerencias o quejas, me gusaría saber que piensan, nos vemos...


End file.
